


White Knight

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Samar leaves the room after talking to Delgado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knight

Aram Mojtabai watched Samar try to get information out of Delgado, and he could see that it wasn’t going well. Her back was straight, and he felt that if she were a branch she would’ve snapped in half by how tense she seemed. He knew she wasn’t one to give up easily, so he knew it was bad when she turned and walked out of the room, into the area where he currently was. “Agent Navabi.” Yeah, she was definitely tense.

She turned to look at him and though her expression was pretty much neutral, he could see the frustration in her eyes. “I don’t understand half of what he’s saying. I don’t even know what questions to ask him.”

“I thought you were great.” This slipped out before he could stop it. But, he found that he didn’t want to. She looked like she needed the pick me up. And besides, it wasn’t as if he was lying. She’d done a great job. He glanced in at Delgado, and then turned his attention back to her. “Maybe I can talk to him.” He wasn’t sure if he should, he wasn’t a field agent. But all he needed to do was see the fleeting look of hope in her eyes to have his decision solidified. “Okay, I’m going in.” Then he headed back to the door, almost hyper aware that she was following him. 

And before he went in, he felt her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. It was like electricity had shot through him. “You’ve got this.” She murmured, and then he was heading inside.

 

He’d tricked Delgado into giving him the information. He’d actually done it. He, Aram Mojtabai, technical tactician and not field agent, had actually managed to get some critical information. The smile on Samar’s face as he exited the room made his heart warm.

“My hero.” She said, but there wasn’t a trace of mockery in her tone. Just the utmost sincerity. Aram, to his utter embarrassment, felt his cheeks grow hot. Aram knew she didn’t mean it mockingly, but just the fact that she was praising him made him feel on top of the world.

“We don’t have all of it, he only had part of what we needed.” Aram said as they pair of them headed back towards the War Room. “But at least now we can move forward without an obstacle in the way, for lack of a better word.”

“Thank you, Aram.” Samar’s tone was serious, and he met her eyes. “For doing that for me. I don’t…like admitting that I need help. But with you, I never have to, because you always seem to just know. I’ve never had that.”

The urge to take her hand almost overwhelmed him. And eventually, it won out. The way her hand tightened slightly in his grip made him confident he wasn’t in the wrong for it. “Well, you do now. And I’m here whenever you need me, for anything.” He told her. She smiled, and this encouraged him to keep going. “I mean it. If you have trouble sleeping, give me a call. If you just want to talk, my phone is always on for you.”

“Thank you.” She murmured, squeezing his hand and then letting it go. “So, where should we go from the information that Delgado gave us?”

Aram smiled. “I was hoping you’d ask that. Here’s what I think.” And then he told her his plan. Hopefully they could save Liz with it, and hopefully they’d do it together.


End file.
